1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cover lock assemblies for use in positionally fixing cover members with respect to rigid frames.
2. Prior Art
Cover lock assemblies to protect openings leading to high security areas have been a continuing problem and been the subject of many prior lock system solutions. The problem is increased where the high security area being protected contains equipment which is vulnerable to malicious vandalism. For example, the openings to be protected may be covered by bolt down lid or hatch covers of the type which is removable for inspection.
Specific security problems have been encountered where hatch covers have been used for the purposes of inspecting turbine reduction gear assemblies on board ship. These inspection hatches allow authorized personnel to perform necessary adjustments to the gears with the hatches being leak proof to prevent transmission fluid from flowing out. In some prior instances these covers have been easily opened by unauthorized personnel who have caused extensive damage to the equipment being protected by throwing pieces of metal or other extraneous matter through the openings. Prior lock assemblies have left much to be desired in providing a simple, yet high security system to gaurd such equipment.